


☘ What if Skull was...Zetsu

by Hisana_Reborn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisana_Reborn/pseuds/Hisana_Reborn
Summary: Skull is a creep here. Well, no surprises there considering who he is XDSet a little after the curse was broken. The arcobaleno are still kinda distant.





	☘ What if Skull was...Zetsu

The presence that suddenly pings at the back of his mind unnerves him and Verde fights to keep himself still.

He’s in his lab, in the middle of an undisclosed location; there’s no feasible way for anyone to have found him let alone entered his lab, at least no one friendly, and he wonders for the thousandth time why this person keeps hunting him down and why they haven’t just put a bullet in his head and be done with it. The presence draws closer and Verde whips around, latest death-dealing device in hand and-    
  
The person/creature/entity(?), flees again with nary a sound, only the faintest blur of a shadow on the wall.

Verde snarls, refusing to be outdone, monitors and cameras working overtime to catch even a glimpse of his mysterious visitor but alas, he’s still too late and all his recording devices have capture exactly  **nothing.** Verde is three days off sleep and an hour away from a mental breakdown. He’s pretty sure he knows what’s missing from his lab this time.

…

He was right. Something had...eaten his human experiments.   
Not just taken, eaten. There was still a half-chewed ear by the side door.    
  
Verde decides its time for him to go to sleep.   
This problem is for Morning-Verde to handle, Night-Verde is  **done** .  
  


 

* * *

 

Despite Fon’s aversion for kung-fu movies for the very fact that they are usually wholly inaccurate, he can admit that at the very least, they give him good ideas for training spots.    
  
Deep in a bamboo forest, Fon worked through the latest set of katas he’d obtained. Being the World’s Greatest Martial Artist meant he had a reputation to uphold and that meant being on top of any developments in the martial arts field and to be at least proficient in each style. 

Flowing through each set of forms, Fon is in tune with his surroundings enough to notice when the forest... _ changes. _

The change is nothing earth-shattering, the bamboo forest is still that, bamboo; but there is an extra edge, a different feel that speaks of a different sort of plant-life and for the life of him, Fon can’t understand  _ how it got there.  _

Fon attempts to ignore the change but the feeling is jarring. As in tune this new...organism is with its surroundings, its pinging distinctly as something that doesn’t belong, an interference in the flow of chi in the area.    
  
In fact, Fon can practically  _ feel  _ the Chi draining into... _ whatever it is, _ so it's no hardship to figure out why Fon decides to seek it out.   
  
He could also technically be excused when he screams after being swallowed.

And spat out.

Fon spends precious minutes being disoriented, and by then, the flow of Chi has restored itself and the presence has left.   
  
Fon takes back anything good he’s ever said about Kung-fu movies. Obviously anything associated with them besides the art itself is  **bad news** .

 

* * *

 

The moon is full tonight and Reborn finds himself gripped by a sudden bolt of nostalgia. At least that’s what he tells himself as he makes his way up to the Arcobaleno cabin the Seven of them had spent their time in before the Curse.   
  
It isn’t that he’s made his way there on purpose, on the same day every year to relive memories. No, its...definitely the nostalgia that led his feet here.

Reborn makes his way through the untouched building, the fact that the wooden floors do not creak even with his soft tread is testament to the quality of the building and the efforts  ~~ Luce  ~~  the owner had put in when building the place.   
  
The dark haired man strolls through each of the floors, allowing himself to immerse in long ignored memories.  ~~ As with each trip here  ~~ As a final part of the visit, he decides to make his way to the balcony where he  ~~ and Luce  ~~ had spent time  ~~ together ~~ gazing at the moon  ~~ in silent companionship. ~~

Only this time, someone is already there.

Reborn freezes, back pressed against the inside of the doorway. Skull stands there, paying him no mind (probably not even having noticed him, knowing the Lackey) and gazing wistfully at the moon.

And  _ oh  _ Reborn knows that gaze.

_ Longing. _

Skull’s eyes are fever bright, staring up at the moon, but his expression is lost and nearly blank with suppressed emotions. 

A hot curl of pure fury curls in his gut.

The moments he’d had with Luce were  _ private.  _ He’d been nearly absolutely sure that the others had known to stay away. And yet, here was the Lackey, looking up longingly at  **_their_ ** moon, on  **_their_ ** balcony, with who knows how many conversations he’d listened in on?    
  
Reborn goes for his gun.

Skull’s shrieks fill the air.   
  
His memories, the wavering thought of rabbits and an intense urge to find... _ something  _ fades from his mind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ☘ _Hisana_Reborn | Naruto_
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⌢ )  ∧∧    
>  (  ; ( ◠∘◠)  
>    (_( \⌓⌓  
>  WORDSMITHS  
>  "Words used to convey ideas are immortal."


End file.
